


酒店奇遇

by Echocho



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: M/M, 蝙超
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echocho/pseuds/Echocho
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	酒店奇遇

他匿身于阴影之中，伺机而动。

他追踪这伙毒贩到哥谭酒店，今晚他们若是行动，他便会化身为他们最可怖的梦魇。

他融身于黑暗，他是复仇，他是暗夜，他是…

咔嗒一声脆响划破凌晨的寂静。

他立马驱身收腹，屏气凝神地盯住走廊尽头的房间。

但是毒贩所处房间纹丝未动，倒是它的对门不徐不疾地滑开了。

从里面走出一个大块头的裸体男人。

……

那人趿拉着一双白绒绒的拖鞋，向前迈出虚浮的一步。他略微摇晃，似乎仍走在他梦境中的薄冰上。这一步将他暴露在昏暗的廊灯之下。昏黄的灯光勾勒出他有棱有角的轮廓，结实的手臂，如大理石般的胸肌，腹部的沟壑隐约在阴影里，还有修长的双腿和一个圆润的屁股。

在这柔和的橙光下，这可真如一副古典油画一般静谧美好。可惜古典油画中通常不会出现这样一张带着被单压痕与口水印的脸。更别提那歪歪斜斜的粗框眼镜和镜片下半睁不睁双眼。

蝙蝠侠恼怒地盯着那与四周格格不入的圆屁股裸男一手扶在腿间，呆立在门口似乎在思索这里是哪里，而他身后木门合拢的咔哒声正好给他提了个醒。只见他刷刷地扇了几下睫毛，突然瞪大了双眼。

他猛然转过身，低头瞪着门锁。支棱翘起的卷发掩住了光线，看不清他的表情。

好像你盯久了它就能融化了似的，Bruce在心底暗暗发笑。不得不说刚才裸男恍然大悟的表情令他有些愉悦。

埋头研究了半天门锁之后这裸男突然抬起了头，将手搭在门把手上，慌里慌张地开始左右张望。在凌晨三点的阴暗回廊，这场面既荒诞不经又有些香艳。在某一时刻他脖颈发僵，脸色一白。Bruce顺着他的目光看过去——

哦，监视器。

没错，你完全被录下来了，光屁股。在哥谭，不管你是超模还是宅男，毫无防备地裸睡就会出现这样的事故。

像是终于意识到自己的处境了，眼镜裸男像泄了气的皮球似的蔫巴了下来，丧气地瘪了瘪嘴。

而Bruce与内心的正义精神搏斗了一番，最终决定静观其变。可不能因为一个把自己锁在门外的傻乎乎男模而暴露了行径。暗自点了点头，蝙蝠侠继续聚精会神地盯着又开始东张西望的男模。

这时裸男似乎感应到了他的视线，捂着裆部便啪嗒啪嗒地走了过来。

停在了距他几步远的盆栽前。

海芋何其无辜，伸展的大叶仿佛一张张邀请的手掌。

而裸男此时却化身即将对初恋女孩表白的高二男生，目光躲闪，面颊微红。然而他手上的动作可毫不腼腆，一个利落的起始、瞄准，他就要…

他就要——

他突然抬起脑袋，那双惊慌失措的蓝眼睛正对上盆栽后的蝙蝠侠。

哦，这双眼睛可真够蓝的。电光火石间这是Bruce唯一的想法。

时间仿佛凝固了。

Bruce从不知道人类的脸能在片刻间渐变出这么多种红色。这个大块头从呼吸道里挤出一声被扼死般的微弱尖叫之后就嗖地缩到盆栽后面去了，然而那几棵瘦叶子可遮不住他壮硕的躯干。视线中白花花的筋肉被枝条分割成斑斓的小块。从青翠欲滴的大叶上方探出他同样欲滴的一对蓝眼睛。

【你…！你是那个…！】他小声地惊叹着。出人意料地，蓝眼睛先生在与蝙蝠侠对峙时表现出了罕见的定力与素质，既没有发出高分贝尖叫扰民，也没有操起花盆攻击眼前的黑暗生物。他只是一边尽可能地缩小自己，一边毫不避讳地上下扫视蝙蝠侠。

不知出于何种心态，Bruce并未选择闪身离去，而是静立在那儿注视着试图与植物融为一体的裸男，一声不吭。

而裸男蹲在那里自顾自地嘀咕着什么采访什么好黑。不一会儿他便安静了下来，垂下视线两眼发直地盯着海芋灰褐色的树根。

就在Bruce一边抑制住想去揉一揉那头浓密乱毛的冲动，一边思考趁他发呆时换个盯梢地点的可能性时，裸男再次如感应到他的想法一般瞥了他两眼。似乎冒出了什么奇怪了念头，他的脸又红了一层。

【蝙蝠先生，】似乎终于下定了决心，他小声地问道【…你知道这附近哪有厕所吗？】

还附带了一个僵硬的难看笑脸，露出两颗闪着微光的小虎牙。

END?


End file.
